<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Season of Betrayal by firerwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578622">Season of Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf'>firerwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little concept piece of a cutscene that would start a new season in Destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Season of Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"EFRIDEET!" Shaxx shouted as the Iron Lady approached him. "IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" </p><p>"Where is she," Efrideet asked, ignoring the Titans questions. </p><p>"WHERE IS WHO? IKORA? HOLLIDAY? HAWTHORN?" Shaxx guessed. </p><p>"No," Efrideet said, firmly. "Where is she?" </p><p>"Oh," Shaxx muttered quietly, having realized who the Hunter was speaking of. "SHE'S IN THE HANGER TALKING WITH THE VANGUARD AND SAINT 14." </p><p>"Thanks," Efrideet said before quickly turning to head to the hanger. She stopped as the words actually sank in and she turned back to the crucible handler. "Who did you say she was with?" </p><p>"THE VANGUARD AND SAINT 14," Shaxx repeated casually. Or as casually as he could. Efrideet paused, processing the information before she dismissed it. She didn't have time to question that at the moment. </p><p>Efrideet made her way to the hanger where she found the Guardian she was looking for standing with Zavala, Ikora, and a Titan adorned in purple ribbons and an iconic helmet. "Guardian," Efrideet called, causing all four of the Guardian to look in her direction. </p><p>"Efrideet, what brings you here? I thought the city didn't suit you," Ikora commented, watching the other woman cautiously. </p><p>"She does," Efrideet said, motioning to the Guardian who stood in the middle. </p><p>The Guardian in question's Ghost appeared, addressing the Iron Lady directly. "What do you need us for?" </p><p>"I have a little Fallen problem," Efrideet began. "It started about a week ago, our hunting groups started getting hit but an unknow group of Fallen." </p><p>******</p><p>"We need to decide what to do about these new Fallen. It's too dangerous for us to go out and hunt," Jackson, a Hunter who was one of their best scouts said. "I don't want to risk losing any more of my people to their ambushes." </p><p>"Any news from Tralk?" a Titan, Masort, asked from his seat to the side of the room where he was knitting. </p><p>"No, and I don't want to seek him out," Efrideet answered. "If these new Fallen don't know where he is then I don't want to lead them to him. Our agreement is with him." </p><p>The door to the small house slammed open and a Warlock stood in the door way, eyes wide. "Efrideet, you have to see this." </p><p>The Iron Lady stood and followed the Warlock out of the house and into the snowy night. She didn't need to go far to see what she'd been called for. In the center of the settlement stood 5 large wolves. "Stay back," Efrideet instructed as she slowly approached the animals. They made no aggressive moves, just watching her as she approached. She wasn't sure if they were there to evade the Fallen or if they were there to better their odds against the Fallen. </p><p>For the most part they seemed to ignore her except for a single wolf, smaller than the others, who cautiously approached her. She noticed that something was hanging from its mouth. She reached out and carefully took the cloth form the canine, ready to quickly move back if it attacked her. It relinquished the item without a fight before she took a step back from the wolf, looking down at the symbol in her hand. </p><p>"You ever seen that house symbol before?" Masort asked. </p><p>"No," Efrideet asked, looking to the wolf that still stood before her. "But I think I know who can help us." </p><p>*****</p><p>"So I came here to ask for your help," Efrideet concluded her story. "So will you help?" </p><p>"Of course we will," the Ghost answered without needing to consult his Guardian. </p><p>"The Vanguard could be of assistance," Zavala proposed. "The Fallen are not a problem for just you." </p><p>"They are a scourge to all," the ribbon adorned Titan spoke up. </p><p>"My people don't want to involve the city," Efrideet clarified, shooting down the idea as politely as she could manage. </p><p>"Yet you come here asking for the help of a Guardian,” Ikora pointed out, sounding displeased. </p><p>“No, I came here to ask the help of an Iron Lord,” Efrideet corrected.</p><p>“We’re willing to help her,” the Ghost insisted. “What house is causing problems for you?” </p><p>“Whichever house this is,” Efrideet asked as she retrieved the cloth and held it out to them.</p><p>“It can’t be,” the Ghost muttered, turning to his Guardian. They didn't share a single word but at the same time an entire conversation happened between them. After a moment of quiet he Ghost floated a bit closer. “I’m with you,” he assured his Guardian. </p><p>The guardian reached out, taking the cloth pastel green cloth adorned with the symbol of the house of Judgment from Efrideet. She squeezed her fist and alighting the cloth with solar light burned it away. “Tell me where,” she said, her voice seething with anger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>